TRTSS41: The Return of the Avatar?
by ocramed
Summary: After decades away, Starfleet officer Ranma Saotome returns to the world of the Avatar for the sake of an old friend. A Ranma Half x Star Trek x Sailor Moon x Avatar x Korra story. Part of the TRT x SMST saga.
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS41: The Return of the Avatar? – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, ATLoK and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This a two-part story, which will only introduce the characters from the show.**

**Special Note: This story takes place just after the events of "Star Trek: The Final Frontier", when crew of the USS Enterprise-A took on a rogue Vulcan named Sybok who was searching for "God" (or the Vulcan equivalent).**

**Author's Note: In celebration of the arrival of the Nick-cartoon "Avatar: The Legend of Korra", here is my take on the show. It's not designed for an ongoing series (or even a one-shot), but it is something "speculative". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 1  
**

* * *

2287 CE: Tokyo, Japan (Earth).

With the crisis contained, life returns to normal. Well, considering the fact that the Enterprise-A was STILL in the midst of an upgrade with the so-called "Sybok Incident" took place, it was necessary for the upgrades to continue, along with any repairs needed as the result of the crisis. In the meantime, the crew of the newest incarnation of the United Federation of Planets was on a skeleton rotation protocol, which meant light duty between shifts…

"Ah, this is the life," Commander Usagi Tsukino said, as she lounges on a lawn chair in the arboretum of the ship, located on the upper deck of the saucer section.

"Speak for yourself," said Commander Ranma Saotome, as he continued to study his Klingonese. Ever since the Nimbus III Conference, the Federation wanted to develop closer ties with the Romulan Star Empire and the Klingon Empire. As a result, they have requested that a member of the Enterprise-A be a part of the delegation to visit either governments as a part of a cultural exchange. Ranma, already friends with a Klingon warrior named Kang, whose exploits became known during an incident involving the crew of the original Enterprise, was chosen to visit the Klingon homeworld of Q'onos with Federation Ambassador Curzon Dax. No one would know, during the visit, was that a treacherous act involving Ranma, Dax, Kang and the legendary Klingon warriors Kor and Koloth, at the hands of the space pirate known simply as "The Albino", would result in a blood oath that would span decades before being fulfilled…

"Pardon?" Usagi said, as she turned towards her husband.

"I got to get ready for an extended leave of absence," Ranma said, as he shows his data pad filled with Klingonese.

"Since when have you been interested in learning the Klingon language?"

"Since Kang," Ranma replied with a smirk. "He said that if he ever decided to attack the Federation, I'd be the first to know. And since he is using code in Klingonese to send his regards, I have to know Klingon in order to know the coded message he sends my way every so often…"

Pause.

"Personally, I think he's just screwing with my head because he KNOWS he can't beat me in a fight, even with my limiters on. Ha."

"And they say you're humble in your old age," Usagi said with a smirk.

"I prefer the term 'seasoned' myself-"

Suddenly, everything went weird, as the mind's eye within Ranma shifts. One moment he was talking to Usagi, the next moment Ranma found himself on some ethereal plane…

"What the hell?" Ranma yelled, as he looks around the mindscape, and sees an endless "sea" of shadowed people…

"Alright," Ranma sighed, as he faces the audience. "What did I do this time?"

No response.

"I don't have all day, you know."

"Heh, you're the same 'big brother' I knew from when I was a child," said one of the figures upon stepping forward…

"Aang?" Ranma said in surprise.

"Surprised to see me?" Aang of Jeegoo said with a wiry grin. Jeegoo, a world located within the Uncharted Territories within one of the satellite galaxies of the Milky Way Galaxy, was a world steeped in elemental magic mixed with martial arts (known as "Bending"). Sometime in the early 23rd century, Ranma had accidentally crash-landed on Jeegoo, along with his wife Usagi and their adopted son Goku. There, the young family came across a young boy named Aang, the chosen protector of that world, known as "The Avatar", whose sole role was to maintain the balance between the four nations who fell along elemental lines. Making matters worse, Aang was the last of the "Air Benders", and had needed to learn the Bending Arts of the other nations before the return of a celestial event that would have meant the end of that world as the inhabitants of Jeegoo knew it. Thus, with the help of a brother and sister duo, Ranma would make sure that Aang would not only master all four elements, but would save Jeegoo from destruction.

Unfortunately, along the way, Ranma had picked up a strange condition as a result of his involvement in Aang's life…

"You shouldn't be, since you and I did briefly share the 'Avatar State'."

"That's an understatement," Ranma replied. "And if I recall, it wasn't on purpose."

"No, it wasn't," Aang said. "When you had attempted to intercept a lightning strike from Azula, the Avatar State was transferred from me to you, making my training in the Bending Arts a bit difficult."

"But I supplemented what you knew with my style of martial arts, the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu," Ranma replied. "I'm just glad we found the Lion Turtle, thanks Guru Pathik, who gave us the knowledge of 'Energy Bending'. Personally, I would have used the 'No Bending' or 'Chakra Bending' to represent the bending of the internal self. But, that's just me…"

Pause.

"So, what brings you by?"

"I have a new replacement, big brother," Aang said with a sigh.

"Then, that means-"

"Yes. I am dead, now."

"Oh, my apologies. When did that happen?"

"Sixteen cycles ago," Aang said. "Ranma, I wasn't supposed to have lived so long in the first place especially after being stuck in ice for one hundred years at the start. So, I died in my sleep with Katara at my side."

"Oh. I wished that I had known this before now."

"How could you? It's not like there is a means of getting a hold of you, with you being on another world."

"Huh. So, why are you here now?"

"My replacement, Korra of the Water Tribe, is the newest Avatar," Aang said. "Her training is going well, in spite of her being rough around the edges."

"Great, a 'tomboy'."

"Well, she's a sweetheart. And Katara has been supervising her training 'schedule', but…"

"But what?" Ranma asked.

"Well, because you were briefly the Avatar, a part of you is within her…"

From the crowd of shadows, came a familiar face.

"Hi," Ranko said.

"What?" Ranma replied. "How is she here?"

"As I said, you being the Avatar briefly had left something behind."

"But why is SHE a girl?" Ranma asked. He didn't want to think that he had a female spirit, which would mean that he might reincarnate as a girl after his death…

"Actually, when you are a girl, Ranko is 'Ranma'," Aang said. "When you change back, Ranko is…Ranko."

"Oh, I get it," Ranma replied. "I have a dual spirit thing going on."

"Precisely."

"Oh, okay," Ranma replied. So, since I am including in the 'Avatar Cycle', this Korra of your now has the potential to master the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu to the fullest, and you want me to train her."

"Um, actually, it's more like your attitude has transferred to Korra's."

"So, I'm the blame for Korra being a tomboy?"

"Well…"

"Nevermind that. Anything else?"

"Yes. There is a new threat to Jeegoo. A group known as 'Equalists', made up of non-benders, seek to drive out all Benders from the fifth nation of the United Republic of Nations, particularly from its capital, Republic City."

"Hmmm," Ranma said. The last time he was on Jeegoo, Aang and former enemy-turned-friend Zuko of the Fire Nation had talked about creating a neutral state, with the support of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes, where all were welcomed to co-exist peacefully. This was done as a compromise of sorts, since the older Fire Nation colonies had more or less integrated with the peoples of the Earth Kingdom at the start of the Hundred Years War. Thus, the seeds would be planted for the creation of a new city state that would serve as a capital of sorts for Jeegoo…

"So, you guys worked things out?"

"Yes, and more," Aang said. "You should come and see what we created after you and Usagi left us…"

Pause.

"But, I need your help in helping Korra be ready to protect what Zuko and I had created. I have faith in Katara and my son Tenzin to mentor Korra, but she will need someone with certain skills to deal with this newest threat."

"Someone, like me," Ranma said.

"Yes."

"Aang, you are really putting me into a bind here," Ranma said. "I have responsibilities already in the hopper."

"But I also know that you will never give up on a friend in need," Aang said, as he places a hand on Ranma's left shoulder. "Big Brother, I need you on this."

Ranma sighs.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do."

"That's all I can ask," Aang said with a smile. "And Ranma?"

"What?"

"Thank you…"

And with that, everything within the dreamscape disappears from Ranma's line of sight…

"Ranma, wake up!" Usagi said frantically, as Ranma opened his eyes.

Ranma blinked for a moment.

"Usagi?" Ranma said, as he sits up. "What happened-?"

Ranma's eyes widened, as he sees damage within the arboretum.

"What in the world-?"

"You slipped into the 'Avatar State'," Usagi said, as she shoos away the ship's security.

"I did?" Ranma said. "Huh. Then, I didn't slip into a dream or something…"

Later, Ranma explains the situation to Captain James Kirk (CO), who had gotten word that one of his officers had went nuts. Admittedly, he assumed that the incident involved Usagi, and was surprised that it didn't.

"…So you see, I have to take an immediate leave of absence, sir," Ranma said, as he concluded his story. "I go to Jeegoo, check things out, and then return."

"What about your commitment to that cultural exchange you were assigned to?"

"It won't begin for another thirty days," Ranma replied. "And the reason was to allow me time to help supervise the repairs on the Enterprise-A while studying up for the trip to Q'onos."

"I see…"

Kirk turns towards his Chief Medical Officer.

"Bones? What do you think?"

"Considering the fact that I STILL don't know what to expect from Saotome, I doubt I can come up with anything to say on this matter," Dr. Leonard McCoy said with a scoff. "It is times like these that I wish Spock was here, and not working as a part of some at large diplomatic team."

"I agree," Kirk said with a sigh, wondering how soon he would lose Ranma to the whims of the Federation and Starfleet. The fact was that many of his command crew was starting to branch out to further their own careers, and not always by choice, such as Captain Spock of Vulcan, who had left the ship to work with his father, Federation Ambassador Sarek, on various diplomatic matters, particularly on the Romulan front. In fact, Spock was preparing to request that a student of his, a Vulcan named Valeris, will soon post aboard the Enterprise-A as the new Ship's Chief Science Officer. Then there was the newly-promoted Captain Hikaru Sulu was presently preparing to assume command of the refurbished USS Excelsior. In fact, once the shake-down has been completed, it was expected that Commander Pavel Chekov, presently Chief Security Officer aboard the Enterprise-A, would follow his old friend to assume his duties as Sulu's "first officer". In fact, both Janice Rand and Christine Chapel had already been posted aboard the Excelsior as the ship's Chief Communications Officer and Chief Medical Officer respectively.

The only ones staying behind, thus far was Captain Montgomery "Scotty" Scott (who didn't mind not having a command position at all, since all he cared about is, well, Engineering), Dr. McCoy (who wasn't in the mood to leave his post just yet), Commander Nyota Uhura (for the same reason), Usagi (who will soon take the post of 'First Officer' aboard the Enterprise-A) and Chekov (who was just bedding his time). In a way, Kirk did appreciate the loyalty from his command crew, even though he wondered if they were hurting their respective careers by hanging on so long…

"Sir, any duties that Ranma might miss, I can more than make up for him," Usagi replied. "And besides, a month's absence won't hurt anyone."

"I suppose not," Kirk said. "If nothing else, Scotty, Uhura and Chekov are here to tend the store if need be."

"So, can-?" Ranma began.

"Permission granted, not that you needed anyone's approval for this request of yours."

"Thank you, sir," Ranma said with a smile. "You won't regret it…"

Sometime later, on the Earth-like planet of Jeegoo, a rambunctious, teenage girl rides on a dog-like white bear across the arctic landscape. She was proud that she had demonstrated her mastery over the fire element…after a fashion.

"Woo-hoo!" said girl, as she galloped faster. "Faster, Naga! Faster-!"

The girl name was Korra, daughter of Tonraq and Senna of the Southern Water Tribe. For as long as she could walk, Korra displayed a talent for wielding the elements like no previous incarnation of the Avatar before her, save for one: the element of Air. For some reason, she has yet to display any signs of being able to wield this element. In fact, although her talents in wielding the other elements were much vaunted, she lacked a spiritual connection to all of them. Some members of the White Lotus Society wondered if the interruption of the Avatar Cycle, and perhaps due to the Hundred Years War, had something to do with how Korra was behaving. Certainly, the girl was not ready to take her place as the guardian of their world…

Still, at least a few people, namely Lady Katar of the Water Tribe, had some faith in Korra's ability to master what she needed to know in order to truly fulfill her destiny as the newest incarnation of the Avatar…

"Whoa, there," Korra said, as she slowed her animal companion down. She then began to pet it.

"Remember, we promised we wouldn't stray too far out-"

FWOOSH!

A thunderous sound could be heard from above, causing Korra to look up instinctively. She scanned the heavens, and saw something fall from the skies.

"What…what's that?" Korra asked aloud, as the fiery object slams straight into the ice shelf, miles from her present location.

THOOM!

Korra felt the impact, as she steadied herself. Being connected with the elements has allowed her to be sensitive to changes in nature.

"We…we should head back," Korra said hesitantly. "Wait, I'm the Avatar, right? Perhaps this is my first test?"

Now resolved in her convictions, Korra cautiously proceeds to where the object crashed landed…

"Whoa," Korra said, as she looked at the crater. "Stay here, Naga…"

Korra dismounts her friend, and proceeds towards the crater itself. She peeks down to see a some sort of spherical capsule of some kind.

"What in the world-?"

The capsule suddenly opens up.

SSSSSS…

"Ah!" Korra said, as she fell backwards. As she scoots away from the hole, she saw a person, covered from head to toe in some sort of…suit? The person floats upward, and then lands on the surface of the ice sheet…

"Who are you?" Korra said, as she quickly got to her feet. She didn't know what was going on, but she was the Avatar, damn it!

"Mmmmph!" the person replied.

"Don't think I can't defend myself!" Korra said, as water began to form around her.

The person before her then removes the helmet from the rest of the suit…

"Huh?" Korra said in surprise. The person before him was a handsome young man with gray-blue eyes and a pigtail.

"Um, that won't be necessary," Ranma said, as he began to remove the gloves from his space suit. "I don't bite."

"Who…who are you?"

"My name is Ranma Saotome, and um, sorry for dropping in unannounced."

"…"

Later, Korra would learn had a history with her mentor, Lady Katara.

"Here you go, Ranma," Katara said, as she sets down a plate of food in front of him in her home.

"Thanks," Ranma replied, as he began to eat with gusto. "This is so much better than the food I had to eat while making my way back to Jeegoo."

"So, you're from another planet?" Korra asked.

"Yep."

"And there are more people like you?"

"Lots."

"But you're not an alien."

"Kid, you and I are the same," Ranma said. "I am as human as you are."

"Unbelievable…"

"Well, it is true," Katara said, as she sat down for her tea. "When I first met Ranma many years ago, it was out on that very ice-sheet you and Naga roamed, Korra."

"You don't say…"

"And how are the others?" Katara asked.

"Well, Usagi gives her love, and a souvenir," Ranma said, as he tapped his pack. "And Goku is, well, training all the time, although I haven't spoken to him in a while."

"I see…"

Pause.

"So, why have you returned to us, Ranma?" Katara asked.

"Aang," Ranma replied.

"Avatar Aang?" Korra said, as her ears perked up.

"Aang…contacted you?" Katara asked. "But…how?"

"Remember that incident with Azula at Ba Sing Se?"

"Oh, that's right," Katara said with a nod. "It was because of her attack that you became the Avatar."

"Wait, YOU were the Avatar?" Korra asked in surprise.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Ranma said. "When Aang got injured, the spirit of the Avatar was transferred into me. It took us a while to figure out a way to transfer the Avatar back into Aang…"

Pause.

"All I know is that because of that incident, Aang was able to contact me," Ranma said. "In fact, a part of me is in the Kid, here."

"My name is Korra, not kid," Korra replied. "So, there is an Avatar incarnation of you…in me?"

"I couldn't believe it myself."

"You know, it all makes sense now," Katara said.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

"Your behavior and lack spiritual connection is because of the 'knot' that happened when Aang lost and regained is Avatar."

"Huh. So, what does that means?"

"It means that it will take you twice as hard in order to master the air element," Ranma said.

"That should not be a problem," said a bald, stern man (with long goatee), as he walked into the home. He wore the garb of the Air Nomads, and even had the classic blue arrow tattooed on his bald head, indicating his rank as an Air Bending Master.

"Tenzin!" Katara said, as she goes over to her youngest son, who appeared to be in his early fifties. "You've made it."

"All of us have, Mother," said the monk stoically. "You were supposed to have met us upon our arrival."

"I'm sorry, but I had a special guest," Katara said with a smile, as she motions towards Ranma.

"Special guest…?"

Tenzin sees Ranma with Korra.

"Uncle!" Tenzin said, as he goes over to greet Ranma. "It is good to see you again."

"Uncle?" Ranma and Korra said in unison. Then, it dawns on Ranma.

"THIS is Tenzin?" Ranma said in surprise. "But…he…um…"

"It had been decades since you were last here, Ranma," Katara said.

"Oh, yeah," Ranma said. "Last time Usagi and I were here was for Goku and Toph's was the birth of their daughter, Lin…"

Pause.

"I am surprised that those two did get together decades after Goku left Jeegoo at the conclusion of the Hundred Years War."

"Toph loved Goku dearly to hold out for him," Katara said with a sigh. "So, it is not surprising that she would never marry, even knowing that Goku had."

"Uh-hum," Tenzin said, as he cleared his throat. "While I am glad to see Uncle Ranma, I came to tell you some bad news…"

Tenzin quickly explains the situation in Republic City, the capital of the United Republic of Nations, and how a threat of instability, in the form of the Equalist Movement, which threatens to undermine the peace that Aang and Zuko had worked hard to create.

"…And so you see, I do not think I have time to train Katara in Air Bending, particularly because of her…problem," Tenzin said. "She has to remain here for the time being, until the troubles have blown over."

"But that's not fair!" Korra said. "I'm ready to learn Air Bending. And aren't I supposed to be the Avatar?"

"Tenzin, Korra is correct," Katara said. "Your father was not ready to be the Avatar, but he embraced his role anyway."

"But with my schedule so full as a member of the Council-"

"Hey, I have an idea," Ranma said. "Let me help you train Korra?"

"You will?" Korra replied.

"Pardon?" Tenzin said.

"Look, you said you are busy with your duties on your council. I was sent here to help Korra get ready to be the Avatar. So, I propose that we switch training sessions, with you, as the Air Bending Master, teaching Korra the esoteric aspects of Air Bending, including delving into the Spirit Realm, while I do the 'grunt work'."

"Grunt Work'?" Korra said.

"Yes. You're looking at the one who will teach you how to use your gifts effectively, as well as how to use your body effectively…"

Pause.

"In other words, I can teach you how to defeat stronger opponents with or without the use of Bending."

"Alright!" Korra said.

"What do you think, son?" Katara asked.

"This could work," Tenzin said. "I can make arrangements before Korra's arrival to Republic City…"

Pause.

"But I am curious as to the scope of your assistance, uncle."

"No problem," Ranma said. "But we should do this outside…"

Outside, Ranma shows what he could do to help, as he performed a complex kata that only the Avatar could muster. As he flowed through the form, Ranma's eyes glowed, as he showed his talent for all four elements…

"Whoa," Korra said, as Ranma completes his kata.

"So, Tenzin," Ranma said, as he lowers his energy levels. "Do I pass muster?"

"Hmmm," Tenzin said. "I am pleased that you remember your training, uncle."

"Just because I am no longer the Avatar, that doesn't mean I would forget my training," Ranma grinned.

"Very well, tomorrow, I will return to Republic City and make arrangements," Tenzin said. "In the mean time, you can escort Korra once I am prepared to receive her."

"Not a problem," Korra said confidently. "It'll be like a vacation."

"I don't think so, Kid," Ranma said. "Your training with ME begins when we leave the settlement, so be sure that you have ALL your affairs ready, 'cuz it's going to be Hell Week for you. BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Korra gulped, even as Katara giggled. She then looked up at the sky.

"Thanks, my darling," Katara said with a smile. "Thank you for sending Ranma…home.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: After a week of intense training, Ranma and Korra arrive in Republic City, only to have a run in with the law! Plus, the arrival of the Avatar brings out the Equalists in full force, prompting Ranma to show Korra the deadly art of "Blood Bending". See you then...**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS41: The Return of the Avatar? – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, ATLoK and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place between Korra's departure from the lands of the Southern Water Tribetrek and her arrival to Republic City.**

**Author's Note: Depending upon mood and time, a sequel to this story could occur. Nevertheless, as always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

A few days later…

With plans for Korra's training firmly in place, the latest Avatar of Jeegoo begins her trek towards Republic City, the nominal capital of the four nations. However, it was the way the journey to that great city began that left a sour taste in Korra's mouth.

"We should have gotten on that steamship," Korra complained, as she practiced her balancing exercises by standing up on the bow of the large rowboat. "But NOOOOO. We have to train from here to all the way to Republic City with no break in sight."

"Quit complaining, kid," Ranma said, as he continued to row the boat. "You're not the one who is doing the rowing."

"Not yet, at least. And stop using Naga as back support!"

"I don't think she minds," Ranma said, as he glanced back towards the bear-dog…or was that dog-bear?

"Grrrrawf," Naga replied, as she shifted her body a bit to get comfortable.

"You want to know what I think?"

"Not particularly, but go ahead."

"I think that you're upset that a part of you is in me, and that you're trying to make me suffer in order to be worthy of having a piece of you inside me."

"Putting aside that ridiculous thought for a moment, the point of me pushing you hard is so that you are prepared for what lies ahead," Ranma said. "I push you because you have great potential, and not just because you hold a shadow of who I am."

"Then why this?" Korra complained. "I've been training since I was four years old. I'm ready."

"You're ready?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay, then," Ranma said, as he stops his rowing, before placing his hand into the water. "Try this for size…"

Suddenly, a shark made out of solidified water leaps out of the ocean, and slams into Korra.

"Ah-!"

SPLASH!

"And she says she's ready," Ranma said as he shook his head, before Korra surfaces.

"What the heck was that for?" Korra yelled.

"Lesson One: never assumed that what you know is all that is known," Ranma said, as he leans over to the edge of the boat. "Lesson Two? You should never assume that you won't be 'sucker-punched'."

"I think you just made THAT up," Korra said. "Although, that is a neat trick, you have. Did you learn it from Avatar Aang or something?"

"I never learned that particular water bending technique here," Ranma said. "Even after I had mastered all four elements, and then some, I always make it a point to continue to train."

"So…there are other elemental bending techniques out there?"

"There are techniques that many present-day benders have been forgotten. However, that doesn't mean you don't strive to develop your own unique style and knowledge-set."

"Cool," Korra said, as she was about to pull herself out of the water when Ranma raised his hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ranma asked.

"I'm getting back into the boat, duh!" Korra said.

"Lesson Three: when presented with a challenge, use challenge as a training mechanism."

"In other words…?"

"You can swim until we hit an island or something."

"But…but that's miles from here!"

"I KNOW. Since water bending was your first element, being a member of the water tribe, you can swim. Or, you can improvise by using your abilities to reach our first pit-stop faster."

"You know, I really, really hate you at the moment," Korra said.

"Stick and stones, kid," Ranma said, as he began to resume his rowing. "And complaining isn't going to work on ME."

"Grrrrrr!"

Eventually, Korra makes it to their first stop: the Southern Air Temple, thanks to using the water to propel herself forward at rapid speeds.

"Augh!" Korra yelled, as she flops down on the beach. She was tired, and sore, and she really, really hated being wet at the moment.

"I really, really hate that guy…"

Korra then noticed the familiar scent of cooked fish in the air. She sniffed the air, and breathed deeply.

"Mmmmm," Korra said, as she savored the smell. She then decided to have her revenge on Ranma for putting her in such a bind.

"Well, I'll show HIM," Korra said, as she grinned mischievously, as she gathered water from the oceans…

Korra was floating a house-sized water spheroid when she came upon Ranma. Ranma, who was playing a string instrument that she has never seen before, was sitting on a log near an open fire.

'Okay,' Korra thought, as she prepared her attack. 'Here goes nothing-!'

Korra released the spheroid on command. However, nothing seemed to happen.

"Uh?" Korra said, as she looked up. Virtually sitting over her head was the spheroid.

"You do know that, unless you're in the 'Avatar State', a competent master can achieve a 'saving roll', yes?" Ranma said, as he released the water spheroid over the head of a confused Korra.

SPLASH!

"Augh!" Korra yelled in outrage, as she spits out water from her mouth.

"Here," Ranma said, as he throws Korra's pack to her. "Get yourself cleaned up."

"Humph," Korra replied, as she turns towards Naga. "Thanks for the help!"

"Urrf," Naga said, as she continued to chow down on her fish.

With that, Korra stomps to a nearby bush to change behind.

"Ah, memories," Ranma said, as he looked up at the night sky.

_Aren't you being a bit rough on her?_

"I don't think I'm being rough enough, Aang," Ranma said, as he prepares to play again on his violin. "Take this violin, for instance."

_I didn't know you could play…anything._

"I picked up the violin a while back on a dare from one of my old girlfriends," Ranma said, as he reflected on the time he had dated a fellow crewmate, a communications officer, from his days as a Security Officer aboard the first USS "Enterprise". "She convinced me that taking on the task of learning a musical instrument was a sign of maturity. But, what I really learned that by stretching my talents, I could see how to stretch the imagination, and, in turn, seek new ways of doing the same thing. That's why I push Korra beyond just being a brawler; I want her to be an artist in whatever endeavor she enters, including being the Avatar of this world…"

_You're a wiser person than you've let on, Ranma._

"No, I simply learned the hard way, something that I don't want Korra to go through when she faces these Equalists…"

Pause.

"I really want her to be best Avatar she can be, ultimately."

With that, Ranma resumes playing his violin.

Meanwhile, Korra, who was changing out of her wet clothes, sat there and stared at Ranma before resuming the changing of her clothes. Since first meeting the strange visitor from another planet, Korra felt a mixture of awe and derision towards Ranma. Now, having overheard her latest teacher speak so eloquently about the need to be a better fighter, Korra might just have to reconsider her opinion of Ranma.

'Nah,' Korra thought, as she shook her head while putting on dry clothes. 'Maybe later, I'll consider changing my opinion on Ranma AFTER he finishes training me…'

A short time later, Korra is munching away on fish. For some time, she and Ranma ate in silence…

"Ranma?" Korra asked.

"What?" Ranma replied.

"You say you're from another planet called 'Earth'," Korra said. "What is it like?"

"Since when have you've been interested in my background?"

"I'm just trying to get to know you better. Is that a crime?"

"No, I guess not," Ranma said, as he tossed his kebob stick into the fire. "So, you want to know about Earth, huh?"

"Yeah. I mean, is it like Jeegoo?"

"In many ways, yes," Ranma replied. "Earth is bigger than this world, that's for sure."

"Okay…"

"There are 9 billion people living on the planet at any given time-"

"What?" Korra exclaimed.

"What?" Ranma said with annoyance.

"Nine BILLION people?" Korra said in surprise. "That's a lot of people. I mean…wouldn't that make the planet crowded or something?"

"Well, Earth, being what it is, does help somewhat. Plus, Earth has floating cities, and cities that dwell underwater. And then there's Luna, Earth's moon, to consider, where people can live as well, not to mention that humans can live within Earth's star system."

"Star system?" Korra asked. "You mean, like other planets that orbit the same star as this Earth."

"Correct," Ranma said. "In fact, let me show you…"

Ranma pulls out what appeared to be a flat disk from his "pocket space", a sub-dimension perfected by martial artists who wish to hide weapons in plain sight.

"Watch," Ranma said, as he touches the disk's side.

Suddenly, the disk lights up, and projects a holographic image of Earth.

"Whoa," Korra said with awe. "Your Earth is…beautiful…"

"It took some effort to make it that way," Ranma replied. "On Earth, two hundred years before, Earth had gone through decades of tragic events, from outbreaks of deadly diseases to wars, and sometimes those wars involved attackers from other planets. But, the humans on Earth survived those dark times, and worked to create paradise…"

Ranma adjusts the holo-emitter to include Luna, Earth's moon.

"It's like a miniature Earth," Korra replied.

"Yep," Ranma replied. "Eventually, Luna was terra-formed, and made inhabitable for humans to live on. But, it was not the only place beyond Earth that had been changed…"

Ranma adjusts the emitter again, this time to include the rest of the Sol Star System.

"The Sol Star System has billions and billions of residents living within it," Ranma said. "Each planet was terra-formed, although, in the case of Jupiter, it was made into a miniature star by an alien device known as the Monolith during Earth's early dark times. As a result, even the moons can support life."

"I was taught that Benders are to respect nature by living with nature," Korra said. "To force change is something that the Fire Nation used to do here on my world."

"I guess if Earth had Benders, we probably believe in the same thing," Ranma replied with a shrug. "But, it was changing the nature of these other worlds that allowed humanity to expand, and thus not ruin the cradle of humanity: Earth."

"So, what are these places like?"

"Let's see," Ranma said, as he points to the planet Mercury. "Here, humans had learned how to harness speed to manipulate Time and Space to alter dimensions. In fact, we were able to create hyper-dimensional cubes called 'tesseract cubes' to harness vast amount of energy for less, because of the research done on 'Mercury'."

"I have no idea what any of that means, but it sounds cool," Korra said.

"Anyway, the next world is 'Venus', where there are only women warriors, called 'Amazons', live," Ranma said.

"Like the Warriors of Kiyoshi Island?" Korra replied.

"Yep, except bigger and stronger. Also, it is here where the 'Venusian Nature Preserve' is here, which is managed by the Amazons."

"Oh."

"Then, there is Earth, of course, but directly on the other side of Sol is 'Autocthonia', or 'Counter-Earth', as it is sometimes called," Ranma said. "It is a machine planet that has existed for thousands of years at least, and has only been made to look like a regular planet—a duplicate of Earth, in fact—and is home to machines and other artificial lifeforms."

"Weird."

"Next is 'Mars', which is a major industrial planet," Ranma said. "It is here that much of the military and weapons are kept."

"So, the planet is really red?" Korra asked.

"Yep. Some say that there used to be a civilization on Mars before there were humans, but that they died mysteriously and suddenly…"

Pause.

"What is known is that fire consumed the entire planet so fast that no one was able to escape."

"Oh," Korra said, as she looked down at the fire. "I heard…stories that Fire Lord Ozai tried to burn the entire Earth Kingdom when 'Sozin's Comet' flew by."

"I know, I was there," Ranma replied. "Ultimately, Ozai was confronted by Aang, even as Aang wasn't sure if he could take on a powerful Fire Lord."

"What did you do, if you were not around to help Avatar Aang?" Korra asked.

"Oh, I convinced his daughter Azula to stand down when I agreed to be her fiancée," Ranma said, as he looked away in embarrassment. "Although, for reason, she disappeared after marrying some other guy who had my face and name. Weird."

"What?" Korra asked in confusion.

"Anyway," Ranma said quickly. "There is the Asteroid Belt, which used to be a planet before something destroyed it. Now, it's a major place to mine raw materials."

"Okay…"

"There is Jupiter, which is a miniature star that supports several moons that have life on it," Ranma said. "Interestingly, one moon, Europa, is completely off limits, thanks to a warning from the Monolith."

"Sounds mysterious."

"Indeed, just as the tenth planet, 'Planet X'," Ranma said. "No one goes there, and anyone that does, doesn't return."

"Have you…been there?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah, but, I figured that you might have made the attempt."

"I thought about it. In fact, I was asked to make a run through that planet's atmosphere. All I can say is that I barely recovered from the near-crash landing, when, for some mysterious reason, the power was cut-off…"

Pause.

"Luckily, my awesome piloting skills got my out of that jam."

"Lucky you," Korra said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it is. Anyway, one other place I wouldn't try to visit is 'Saturn', the ringed planet," Ranma said, as he adjusts his holo-emitter. "In many ways, it is a place where you go to the planet, and end up in another Time, and anywhere in Space. So, while it is safe to visit the moons of Saturn, visiting Saturn itself is not a good idea, because you don't know where or when you'll end up."

"Ah."

"Next up is 'Uranus'-"

Korra began to snicker.

"Oh, stop it," Ranma said. "That joke is so old…"

"Sorry," Korra said, as she regained her compassion. "Go ahead."

"Well, I was about to say that THIS PLANET is a colony of a powerful group of superhumans called 'Kryptonians'."

"Oh?" Korra asked. "What is so special about those guys?"

"They are physically more powerful than humans, can fly, even through space, and are geniuses."

"Impressive."

"Yeah. When humans set about colonizing the rest of the planets, Uranus—NO LAUGHING—was the least desirable. So, we gave it to the Kryptonians, since they needed a home, after their own planet of Krypton blew up eons ago. They ended up living in the Sol Star System about a few hundred years ago, created an artificial moon, which they called 'New Krypton', and lived around Earth's orbit, counter to Luna. Unfortunately, relations between humans and Kryptonians were not the best, so, they moved New Krypton to Uranus, where it is orbiting to this day. Years later, a deal with finalized that allowed the Kryptonians to have sovereignty over Uranus for good, and, the rest is history."

"Interesting."

"Then, there is 'Neptune', which was terraformed to be mostly one big ocean, with a few islands sprinkled about. There, all manner of aquatic life dwell there, including humans who learned to live underwater without a breathing device."

"Cool. I can imagine men with fish tails."

"You imagine correctly. There are merfolk who live there, as well pink-skinned, blue skinned and even yellow and red-skinned aquatic types, some more human-looking than others. But generally, they keep to themselves."

"Ah."

"The last place of interest is 'Pluto', although there is a debate on whether or not is should be seen as a planet, instead of a planetoid."

"Okay."

"Pluto is basically a prison, where the worse of the worse is housed and, if possible, rehabilitated," Ranma said. "It also serves as a first-line of defense in case the Sol Star System is ever invaded, so there is a major military installation. In fact, it is disguised as one big mobile battle station."

"Oh, that make sense," Korra said sarcastically. "I mean, what could wrong when weapons and criminals exists side-by-side?"

"Hey, for the record, I have always thought that having such an arrangement was a dumb policy."

"Sure, I believe you…"

"Whatever," Ranma replied. "The point in all this is that humans were able to achieve great things, so I don't expect any less from you."

"That's…good to know, I guess," Korra replied.

"You guess," Ranma said with a sigh. "Go get some sleep; we train in the morning…"

As Korra drifts off to sleep, she can't help but be awed by where her teacher came from.

'Maybe, one day, I'll get to see this place,' Korra thought, as she falls to sleep. 'And, hopefully, Republic City will give me such a 'taste'...'

**Tbc.**


End file.
